50 Shades of Consent
by naturallydomwoman
Summary: Not-a-fan "fanfiction" with Ana as a dominant who respects consent. I'm generally displeased with the whole lack of consent, misconceptions of BDSM, and idea that women should be submissive in the 50 Shades trilogy, so thought I'd give a look into what the series might look like if it was less terrible.
1. An Actually Healthy Relationship

Ana rubbed her eyes as she stepped into her apartment, shutting the door softly behind her. She tossed her keys on the shelf and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Hey babe."

She smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, turning to see him sprawled on the couch in a suit. "Well aren't you looking fancy today?"

"Oh yeah, you know, just returned from my high-profile job as successful almost middle-aged entrepreneur, thought I'd slip into something cozy to see my young, spry girlfriend." Christian grinned at her.

She laughed. "Shut up, do you know how creepy that sounds? You're like, a year older than me. You just graduated."

He clicked his tongue. "You mean you don't fantasize about a much-older man sweeping you off your feet?"

"No," Ana rolled her eyes at him. "I think you've been watching too much Desperate Housewives."

"True, I'm starting to become one. C'mere, I got a bottle of wine for us, you've been working so hard."

Ana walked over to the couch, snuggling up against him. "Senior year is rough, man. I'm still trying to figure out what career I want to pursue and I'm running out of time. Or maybe I want to go to graduate school. I don't know. Ugh. It's stressful."

"Hey, you'll figure it out. There's no rush."

"There's a little bit of a rush."

"Okay, yeah, but you're smart, and you're going to be successful no matter what you pursue. Don't worry too much, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try."

"And you know I'll support you no matter what, right?"

"Of course. Love you."

"I love you more than anything."

Ana grinned, "Alright, enough sappiness, pour me some wine."

"Yes ma'am." He popped the cork off and poured the wine.

"Oh yeah, just keep pouring, Christian. It's been a long week."

He laughed, filling it almost to the brim. "That enough?"

"I suppose for now. Hey, you got to have at least that for yourself."

"Ana, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Obviously."

"Perfect."

Ana took the glass from him, pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks babe."

"Anytime. So, what do you feel like watching?"

"Uh, whatever's good with me."

Christian grabbed the remote to turn the TV in front of them on, some sitcom was playing. He put his arm around Ana's shoulder and they sipped their wine, chatting aimlessly over whatever show was on. The night grew later and darker as their wine bottle grew lighter.

Eventually Christian cleared his throat, a little dazed from the wine. "So Ana, we've been together for over a year now."

She smiled sleepily up at him. "Yes we have."

"And we've talked about our past relationships, and of course they don't really matter too much, but, um, I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to do _differently."_

"You mean like, something to spice up our relationship?"

"No, no, not at all. I mean, I love how things are with you. I was just wondering if I could do anything better, like constructive criticism, I guess?"

"Hey." Ana sat up to face him, grabbing his hand. "You don't need to change anything, I love you."

"I know, I just meant if there was something you wanted to try, not because you need to, just because you want to, you know?"

She giggled. "Oh my god. I thought you were suddenly struck with a bout of insecurity. You're just talking about sex."

"No! Not entirely. I mean. Just wanted to know if there's something you want to do. No pressure. Just thought I'd ask. I mean like, I'm a guy, I'm pretty much biologically programmed to almost always enjoy sex, I just wanted to know that I'm doing all I can so you can enjoy it too, and just wanted to tell you that I'd really like it if you told me what you wanted."

"Well, there's some things," she hesitated. "I didn't really bring them up because I don't think they're that important. You know, I value you because of the relationship we have, and that's way more important than any sexual desires."

"What kind of things?"

"Uh, well, you know how I like to be on top?"

"Yup. In bed and in life."

"Ha. So I like other things in that area."

"Like?"

"Uh, you know, tying up, low-key choking, stuff."

"What's the difference between choking and low-key choking?"

"You know, there's a safe way to do it. Can I demonstrate?"

Christian nodded.

"You put your hand around his neck like this," she placed her hand lightly across his neck, her thumb on one side and the rest of her fingers around the other, her palm hovering slightly over the front of his neck. "But squeeze the sides, not putting any pressure on the front of his neck," she did so, lightly pressing her fingers down into his neck, "Because that's where the windpipe is, and that could really injure him." Ana could feel his pulse quicken under her fingertips.  
"Uh, that sounds really safe."

Ana nodded, smiling slightly as she pulled her hand away.

"Well don't stop."

"You like that?"

"Not gonna lie, it's pretty hot."

She wrapped her fingers around his neck again, swinging one leg over him to straddle his lap as she moved her lips just a touch away from his. "Can I kiss you now?"

"God, yeah."

She pressed her lips gently against his, brushing lightly across once, twice, softly sucking his bottom lip between hers, their breaths hot and sweet as they intermingled in the little space between them. His pulse picked up beneath her fingers, and she pressed harder against his throat as she slipped her tongue in his mouth and tangled it with his, her other hand reaching to clutch his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist as tightly as they could. The feeling of power she had, the grip around his neck, feeling its every slight movement as they kissed, the immense vulnerability and trust he was willing to show, the confidence that exuded in his ability to give up control, was heady, intoxicating, made her head swoon with how right and good it felt.

Ana drew back.

Christian's eyes slowly opened. "So are you gonna tie me from the ceiling now?"

She laughed. "Shut up."

"If I don't, will you punish me? I've been a naughty, naughty-"

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, you're so annoying." She joked with a smile.

He grinned back, trying to speak from beneath her hand. "This is fine too. This all sounds pretty hot to me, though I don't think I'd enjoy being whipped or pegged or something like that, doesn't sound super fun."

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Oh you're going to just _love_ my 12 inch strap on."

"Uh."

She smirked at his slightly terrified face, taking her hand off his mouth. "I'm kidding. Obviously I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. Seriously. I'll ask before doing anything, and I'll respect you saying no."

"But you'd prefer if I said yes."

"No. Christian, I swear, you are much more important to me than anything you could do for me. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Good."

"So what else do you like?"

"How do you feel about being tied up?"

"Sexy."

"And being told what to do?"

"Sounds like any old day with mom"

"Please don't compare me to your mom. For both our sakes."

"Yeah, probably not the best association. Though I was spanked as a child."

"That explains so much."

"Wow! Thanks babe!" He exclaimed teasingly.

"Anytime!"

"So feel free to have your wicked way with me."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I want you to have time to think about it. Especially since we're both a little tipsy right now."

"I'm definitely okay with it."

"And I'll take that as consent when you're sober and well-rested."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go to bed now so that comes faster." Christian stood up from the couch, grinning at her as he offered his hand.

She rolled her eyes playfully, taking his hand as she got off the couch. "Alright, Christian, only because it's getting late."

He held her hand as they walked to their bedroom. "I'm gonna have sweet, sweet dreams about you tonight," he joked.

"And you'll have sweeter realities tomorrow."


	2. Consent is Necessary and Sexy

Ana woke up slowly, her eyelids blinking heavily as her mind sleepily processed the world around her. She was in her and Christian's bedroom, in the small apartment they shared. And it was the weekend, meaning she had no obligation to get out of bed, despite what the sun peering through her window had to say about it.

Memories from the previous night trickled back into her mind. Oh, right. She had told Christian about her deepest desires. And he'd been really receptive to them. She grinned at the thought of having him tied up beneath her, his chest heaving in ecstasy as she drove him wild with desire, bringing him pleasure to the point of pain and pain to the point of pleasure. To hear his deep, throaty moan as she teased him to the brink, to train him how to drive her wild, to use him as a human sex toy to bring her any pleasure she could imagine. Of course, within whatever boundaries he agreed upon.

Yeah, she was definitely awake now. She turned over, seeing that Christian's side of the bed was empty, and now that she listened, she could hear faint whistling from the kitchen.

Ana wrapped a blanket around herself and padded out to the kitchen, seeing her boyfriend making pancakes shirtless. She admired his lean frame from the doorway, watching it twist as he flipped pancakes. He stopped his whistling to look up at her.

"Ana! Oogling me when I'm not decent?" He gasped in mock-offense.

"Sorry, just couldn't help myself." She winked at him. "You're a work of art."

"Can't argue with that. Come get a pancake while they're hot."

Ana grabbed two plates and silverware, placing them on the kitchen table, then getting the maple syrup from the fridge. Christian joined her at the table, lifting a pancake onto her plate. She drizzled some maple syrup next to it.

"Thanks for making breakfast, Christian."

"Of course, babe." He grabbed a pancake for himself, taking the maple syrup she offered. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing. I love weekends," she said through a mouthful of sweet, warm pancake. "When did you get up? I didn't even hear you."

"Only like an hour or so before you. Just spent the time working on that project I was telling you about for the startup I've been working at."

"Yup, a reasonable job for a guy your age to have."

"For sure. It's a lot of work, but I don't mind it. Hard work's what you need to be successful. I'm not one of the very privileged few who can just mess around all the time and be rich."

"Those people suck."

"Tell me about it."

The pancakes were blueberry, and like most things Christian made, they were delicious.

"So," Ana said, "You remember what we talked about last night?"

"Yeah. I'm still very down for it." Christian grinned playfully.

"You're sure?"

"Do I want my incredibly hot girlfriend to have her way with me and show me how to bring her the most pleasure? Yes. Did I also consider that doing what she wants would probably lead to having more sex in general? Also yes."

She couldn't help but grin at the confidence and eagerness in his decision. "And you know that if anything at all makes you uncomfortable, we'll stop."

"Yes."

"Some people use a safe word, for now ours will just be 'stop,' okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go into our bedroom and take off your pants, so you're in nothing but your boxers. Then sit on the bed, keep your eyes on the floor, and don't look up until I tell you. I'll be there in a few moments, okay?" He looked at her. "Now."

He winked, walking out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Ana took a deep breath. She was so excited, but Christian had never done this before, and she couldn't overwhelm him. They'd start slow, she'd ask what he did and didn't like, she'd tell him what she liked, and they'd work within that. She dwindled a while longer, just to make him sweat a bit, then walked to their bedroom.

Ana walked into the door, feeling a thrill rush through her body as she saw Christian positioned exactly as she asked. Her gaze swept over his toned body, admiring him, especially with his eyes cast respectively to the floor. She walked over to their closet, pulling the doors open and grabbing some of her scarves. She tucked the scarves into the waistband of her pajama pants. Then she returned to Christian, standing slightly in front of him between his legs.

"Look at me." She commanded. His eyes swung up to meet hers. She leaned down slightly, brushing her lips against his, running her tongue lightly across his bottom lip, running her teeth lightly across it, pressing her mouth hard against his, him pushing back, her threading her arms over his shoulders and her hands through his hair, tugging it to guide his head back as she drew O's with her lips across his neck, then sucking slightly against his skin, changing pressure, softly brushing her fingers down the back of his neck, her right hand traveling to the front of his throat to feel his adam's apple bob, tracing its way further down his chest, just a feather-light touch, not quite anywhere but everywhere, her teeth grazing his ear, licking his neck, his slight moan, him bringing his right hand up to touch her waist, her straddling him, using both hands to grab his and pin them to the bed, returning her lips to his to push her tongue against his, to roll his lip between hers, to grind ever so slightly against him.

Ana broke their kiss and stood up. "Move back on the bed and grip the headboard bars with your hands."

Christian did so, a bit dazed, his cheeks flushed. Ana crawled up, following him, pulling a scarf out of her waistband to tie his left wrist to the headboard. "Is that okay?"

"Yes."

Ana moved to his right and tied that wrist as well. She kissed him again, on the lips, down his neck, across his torso, lavishing his body with her tongue, running her hands up and down and across him.

"Oh god, Ana."

She grinned down at him, kissing and grinding against him. "You like that, Christian?"

"God, yeah."

She pressed her crotch closer up against him, moving her hips up and down, feeling the tension and pleasure building up inside her. She bit and sucked hickies onto his neck, loving the feel of his soft skin against her lips and the groans he couldn't control. His voice was deep and rasping as he struggled to not be overwhelmed.

"Would you like me to sit on your face?"

"Please, yes."

"Would you like me to grind against your face and fuck your lips as you push your tongue inside me, until I'm shaking in ecstasy?"

"Holy fuck, god, yes, please."

She leaned in close. "Well, since you asked nicely." She grinned at him as she pulled her pajama pants off, her eyes watching his as his watched her slowly shimmy her underwear off. She reached her index finger down, slowly drawing circles against her clit, feeling how wet she was already, and the jolts of pleasure she got from her own stimulation. "Mmm, that feels so good."

"God, please, Ana, please let me eat you out."

She paused in fingering herself to bring her index finger to Christian's lips, and he immediately sucked on it, his tongue feeling sinful lapping at her finger.

"Fuck, you taste delicious," he groaned.

She moved up to hover over his head, and he strained against his bonds to reach her. She slowly lowered her crotch down on his face, and he immediately stretched his tongue out to stroke her, softly, in slow circles, the way she liked. As slow as possible to draw out her pleasure. She moaned, gripping onto the headboard as she grinded against his mouth. They lost themselves in the rhythm, him sweeping his tongue around and around her clit, tasting as much as he could and groaning at the soft feel of her against him, at the sinful noises she was making as she shifted her body to guide him exactly where she wanted him. His pace picked up slightly as she started to quiver, and his tongue pressed hard against her clit as he maintained an almost agonizingly slow rhythm.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so close, Christian." She spoke breathily, feeling tension ready to explode at any moment, his tongue circling her again, again, his hot breath wisping over her, the vibration of his deep groans, the feeling of his head trapped between her thighs, she felt herself ready to plummet over the edge and she moaned, holding onto the headboard for support as her body shook, tension turned to a hot wave of euphoria that swept over her, his tongue continuing to twist inside her.

"Mmm." She ground against him one last time, before letting up to lick his lips, sweet and tangy from her orgasm. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime," he panted.

"But I'm not done with you yet."

"Glad to hear it."

Ana reached over to their bedside table, opening the drawer to grab a condom. She started at his neck, kissing her way slowly, listening as his breathing grew more jagged the lower and lower she got, until she grabbed his boxers with her teeth and pulled them off. He was fully hard underneath, and she unwrapped the condom and pulled it over his erection.

"Oh, god." He hissed.

She took hold of his erection, running it lightly up and down her clit, feeling herself grow even wetter. She leaned down to lightly bite his ear and whisper, "I'd _really_ love to choke you as I fuck you. May I?"

"Definitely, yes, god, now, please," he managed to moan out.

She pushed herself down on his erection, moving shallowly up and down, then deeper, then her hand was free to wrap around his neck, adding pressure as she took him deeper and deeper, her muscles tingling from the stretch, aching for more, kissing him as she took control of his throat, his body, fucking him deeper, all of him, again and again, and finding that angle, and god yes, that perfect spot and hitting it again and again and their panting breaths brushing each other and him growing lightheaded from the pleasure and the feeling of being completely at peace with being utterly controlled and the feeling of Ana taking all the pleasure she could from him, and he was on the edge, clinging on until he felt her pace quicken, her body tremble slightly, her ecstatic moans as she climaxed.

Ana's panting slowed down and she leaned down, whispering to him, "Come for me."

At her request he let go, feeling tension snap back to trigger waves of pleasure, perhaps the greatest he'd ever felt. He moaned her name as she smirked down at him.

She undid the ties holding his hands, climbing off him to his side to rub his wrists. "Did that feel okay?"

"God, yeah." He chuckled breathlessly. "Understatement of the fucking year."

She rolled her eyes teasingly. "Obviously the sex was great. I meant are your wrists okay."

"Oh yeah, they're fine."

"And was there anything I did that made you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all."

"Ok, good." She smiled at him, snuggling by his side.

"You're amazing, you know that? Honestly, I knew you were smart, hard working, clever, beautiful, but I had no idea you were a sex goddess."

She laughed. "Well, you're amazing too. I really enjoyed this. And we can do more things like this, if you want, or we could not. Your choice."

"Definitely more things like this."

"Sounds good to me. Also, I don't know about you, but I worked up an appetite, so how about we grab a shower and finish off those pancakes you made?"

"Done."


End file.
